This invention relates generally to the field of refrigerators, and more particularly to compact refrigerator allowing the contents of the refrigerator to be easily exposed.
Refrigerators of all sizes and types have been manufactured over the years. Most refrigerators intended for widespread consumer usage are comprised of insulated walls enclosing a volume that is used to store items the user wishes to keep cold. Access to the contents is normally accomplished by opening a door, searching the entire volume for the desired item, and withdrawing the item, sometimes necessitating rearranging the contents of the refrigerator in the process. Large refrigerators are normally used to fill the food storage needs of an entire family, and smaller units have been marketed for individuals, dorm rooms, offices and the like.
Many patents have been issued for inventions addressing the function of the refrigeration mechanism, the multitude of storage systems within various refrigerators, and mechanical improvements to parts of the typical refrigerator. Most deal with specific functions like chiller drawers, refrigeration compressor improvements, storage containers and their opening/closing mechanisms, and the like.
Many patents have been issued for inventions addressing the function of the refrigeration mechanism (peltier devices, conventional and scroll refrigeration compressors), the multitude of storage systems within various refrigerators, and mechanical improvements to hinges, latches, and other mechanical parts of the typical refrigerator, hereby incorporated by reference. None of the known patents specifically solve the problem many users have, which is to provide a small, convenient, easily accessible refrigerator in which to place items. There exist small refrigerators, but they are simply small size versions of larger family refrigerators, without addressing the problem of access to contents. If placed under a users desk, the door becomes hard to access, the user must squat down to first open, then access the contents, crawling around and placing items on the floor until finding the desired item, then replacing the other items. The power cord is often a problem, as an electrical outlet may not be nearby. The appearance is often lacking in style, most small refrigerators being made of sheet metal in plain white, or woodgrain vinyl prints.
An object of the invention is to provide a small personal refrigerator for office, home, or other use.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a compact refrigerator comprises an insulated enclosure for the cooling and temporary storage of items, a content storage drawer that is fully exposed by pulling open the drawer from the insulated enclosure, the drawer supported on the bottom side by at least one rolling element, and a latched handle for opening the drawer that is placed near the top of the drawer.
Access to the entire content space is accomplished in the preferred embodiment by first pulling the ergonomically designed handle. The user then pulls open the drawer, which slidably moves away from the main housing to expose all of the content space for viewing. The contents are placed on shelves attached to the door and which travel with the door; in essence, the content space, and the contents, move with the door, to be fully exposed when the door is in the open position. Items are easily added or removed from the contents space. Items to be placed inside for cooling are placed into easily viewed open spaces within the contents space. Once the user is finished exchanging contents, the door is pushed closed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.